


【瓜铁】赌徒困境

by Amphetamine0706



Category: WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphetamine0706/pseuds/Amphetamine0706
Summary: cp 瓜铁，俗气的浪子回头破镜重圆故事，5k+（绝对不是因为看到瓜瓜斗地主输光了才写这篇的私设严重，熟悉的ooc预警，注意避雷。
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 11





	【瓜铁】赌徒困境

我请你吃饭，等于，我请你到我家吃我做的饭，当然你做也行。黄冠亨在某个时间点之后，开始对“请你吃饭”做这样的解读。

他今天请黄旭熙吃饭，在厨房耗了两个小时终于折腾出了能吃的菜，同时厨房也被糟蹋得惨不忍睹。

今天做饭给你吃了，你洗碗啊。黄冠亨把菜端出厨房，对等着尝试他手艺的黄旭熙说。

喂，不是吧，被请吃饭还要包洗碗的！黄旭熙表示抗议，他环顾四周，又说，你这个房子啊，怎么不装修啊？

确实，这间屋子布置得很简单，没有装修，墙面上空空荡荡，客厅只有一张宜家风格的桌子和配套的几张椅子，桌上摊开放着一本没看完的书，旁边是一个简易书架，虽然没进房间看，但是估计房间里的摆设大概也不会比客厅繁复多少。

黄冠亨淡淡地说，这不是我的房子啊，这是肖德俊的房子。

肖德俊……你前夫哦？黄旭熙的眼睛瞪得溜圆，黄冠亨和肖德俊的事情，黄旭熙多少知道一些。

是啊。黄冠亨是和肖德俊离婚之后，才开始曲解“请你吃饭”的含义，他一开始也觉得跑来肖德俊家里蹭吃蹭喝看起来是挺窝囊的，他用了很长时间才说服自己，都是为了生存，哪还要什么体面呢。

黄冠亨曾经是个赌鬼，澳门人的身份并没有让黄冠亨得到赌神多一点的眷顾，但神终究也没有抛弃他，至少让他在倾家荡产前收了手。但与其说是赌神，倒不如说是肖德俊把他拉了回来，如果不是肖德俊知道他的欠债数额之后，斩钉截铁地和他离婚，他也不会这么快意识到自己除了债务以外，是真的一无所有了。虽然离婚后，肖德俊后来还是和黄冠亨表示，如果需要帮忙可以找他，并给了他一把现在住处的备用钥匙，以害怕忘记带钥匙为由，偶尔也会和他说买多了或做多了菜，要麻烦他帮忙消灭一些。

你说他是不是对你余情未了哦。黄旭熙看着黄冠亨的“美味佳肴”，有些犯难。

黄冠亨沉思，他实在不想用这个理由去解释肖德俊离婚后的行为，大概只能说是，肖德俊人好吧。尽管他后来确实浪子回头，并且努力工作还债，认真生活。

两个人风卷残云，很快把黄冠亨做的两个菜消灭干净。黄旭熙磨磨蹭蹭不想去洗碗收拾厨房，两个人互相推脱，直到听见钥匙开门的声音。

肖德俊下班回来了，肖德俊是程序员，996是日常，朝九晚九，周六加班。肖德俊进门后见到这对黄姓兄弟在他家里，也是有些诧异，尽管是他主动允许黄冠亨来免费吃喝的，但是两个人一般很少能在这间屋子里打照面。

你们俩聊，我先走了啊。黄旭熙逃过了洗碗的劫难，贼兮兮地笑着拿起包走了。

黄冠亨无奈地看着黄旭熙离开的背影，不过他并没有因为与肖德俊正面遇上而感到尴尬，相反他今天确实是有事要告诉肖德俊的，尽管用微信或打电话也不影响消息的准确传达。让他决定当面说的诱因是，今天坐公交的时候，听到电台里有人给前任点歌送祝福，只要你过得比我好。

找我有事吗？肖德俊坐下后问他。

没事不能找你吗？黄冠亨本来想这样说，但是觉得还是正经一点好，于是他对肖德俊说了他早在心里整理好的语句。

我打算把我们以前住的房子卖了抵债，毕竟我们以前在那里住过，我想还是和你说一下。

你自己的房子，想卖就卖吧。肖德俊把头扭过去，黄冠亨听出他语气里的不开心，这种不悦也同时体现在他的脸上。

离婚的时候肖德俊没要求分房子，他们以前住的房子现在在黄冠亨名下。

唉，就是不知道什么时候能卖出去。黄冠亨两眼盯着天花板，那套房子地段好，价格也定得高，不一定能很快出手。

额，我有个提议，或许能帮一点忙。肖德俊想到了一个办法。

我把我现在住的房子也挂上去卖，如果能比你的先卖出去，我把卖房的钱给你，然后你把你名下的房子“卖”给我，至于中间的差价……算你感谢我。

肖德俊的房子是离婚之后买的，地段要偏一些，价格也低一些。

黄冠亨思考片刻，觉得这个方案可行，但是想到二手房交易不低的税费，恐怕算上税之后肖德俊也赚不到什么差价。肖德俊说想避税也不是没办法，可黄冠亨怎么问他都不肯说出避税的方法是什么，并且脸还越来越红，红到了耳朵根。

黄冠亨猜了一会儿也想到了——复婚。

我是……无所谓啦，你呢？一想到是为了生存，黄冠亨也没什么感到羞愧的，他看着肖德俊。

肖德俊接住他的目光，说，我愿意。

-

他们是怎么在一起的呢？

当他们还在同一家公司的时候，黄冠亨是UI设计师，肖德俊是程序员，两个人常一起讨论和调整UI的显示效果，他们互相欣赏，仿佛有天生的默契，肖德俊夸奖黄冠亨的设计简洁美观易用性强，黄冠亨则盛赞肖德俊是全公司唯一的，一次就能调出UI设计师满意效果的程序员。

某一年年终，他们一起拿了公司的奖项，黄冠亨说要去他家庆祝一下，他下了班先行去买食材，回家的时候路过一家花店，店主说今天的红玫瑰很不错，他就顺手买了几朵，回家之后找了个花瓶插上，摆在饭桌正中央。

吓我一跳，搞得像求婚一样。肖德俊看到的时候是这样评价的。

酒足饭饱，瘫在沙发上，黄冠亨搂着肖德俊自拍一张发朋友圈，配字：最佳拍档。照片里他们的脸微微泛红，笑得放肆，一看就是喝醉了的样子。

不一会就有人回复：我看是醉街拍档。

肖德俊在黄冠亨臂弯里快要睡着了，黄冠亨把他摇醒，说今晚别回去了，他迷迷糊糊地点头，以为这样就能继续与周公约会，但黄冠亨非要阻挠他入睡，要他睁开眼睛，他皱着眉头睁眼，正正对上黄冠亨的目光。

老肖，和我在一起吧。

只怪那天的红玫瑰开得太好。

-

果不其然，肖德俊的房子挂上去不久就陆陆续续有买家来询价，毕竟是这笔钱是要给黄冠亨抵债，买家来看房，肖德俊会叫上他一起。

最后价格谈拢，买家感慨二手房交易征税太多，肖德俊表示同意并意味深长地看着黄冠亨，并说：否则为什么那么多人为了房子假结婚呢？

肖德俊的房子卖出去后两个人复了婚，为了不引起怀疑，房屋过户和离婚他们不会一次性办完。

黄冠亨说肖德俊还是很精明的，并问当初离婚是不是也是因为钱。

肖德俊晃着拳头说，不只是钱的问题，砂锅那么大的拳头，换你你想看见吗？

离婚的时候，黄冠亨没心思去考虑他们离婚是否存在感情破裂的因素，婚姻嘛，一种依托感情而建立的经济契约而已，本质上还是一纸合约。但如今肖德俊的反应，让黄冠亨很难不去重新思考这个问题。

交房前得把房子清空，好在肖德俊的东西不多，叫上黄冠亨帮忙，不到半天就可以收完。然后肖德俊搬进了黄冠亨的房子，他对黄冠亨说可以先住在次卧，等找到合适的地方，再搬走也不迟。

-

黄旭熙问起黄冠亨和肖德俊的事情来，黄冠亨没有遮掩，坦诚地承认了复婚和房子的事情。

你说肖德俊是不是项庄舞剑啊？黄旭熙问。

什么意思？

意在沛公啊，要房子是假，复婚是真，黄旭熙不怀好意地笑，脑补了一出旧情复燃破镜重圆的言情剧，我说你们是不是复婚之后就不会离了？

黄冠亨摆摆手，不不不，会离的。不过其实他也没想好。

细佬啊，黄旭熙的表情突然严肃起来，你要是离了，下一次再结婚，那可就是三婚了。

-

他们住在一起之后，能见到面也仅限于早上出门上班，两个人下班的时间不同，回到家里洗完澡之后便各自回到房间里窝着。这样的日子过了三个月之后他们去办了房屋过户，办完后却很有默契地都不提黄冠亨搬出去住的事。之前他们约法三章，复婚后六个月内会离婚，复婚期间不能干涉对方的生活。

他们像两个合租的租客，抬头不见低头见，却没有更进一步的关系。

直到有一天黄冠亨忘了带钥匙，他下班的时候给肖德俊打了电话，临近年底，肖德俊很忙，草草说了一句“知道了”就挂了电话。

黄冠亨在楼下的咖啡店坐到打烊，十点，都没有收到肖德俊的消息，他发了一条消息给肖德俊，没有回复。

他抱着一丝侥幸心理，或许肖德俊已经回到家里了，可能只是因为太忙忘了还有一个他被锁在门外。他抬头看自家的窗户，没有亮灯。他无处可去，夜深了也冷，好在遇上了相熟的住户，能让他进到楼里，不至于站在楼下大门吹风。

不知过了多久，黄冠亨的手机响了，是肖德俊的电话。

你在哪里？

家门口。

不到五分钟黄冠亨就听到楼道里有脚步声，肖德俊造出的动静把楼道里的声控灯一盏接一盏地点亮，黄冠亨看到他鼻子冻得通红，头发也是很凌乱的。他的意识恍惚间回到了他们的上一段婚姻，那时候肖德俊也是很晚下班，总是带着夜宵回家，然后他总会以独食难肥的名义抢肖德俊的夜宵吃。

肖德俊没跟他说话，拿钥匙开门径直进了屋。

以后别工作到太晚啊，注意身体。黄冠亨表示关心。

肖德俊回头看他，眨眨眼睛，嘴角带着笑，不是说好不管我的吗？

黄冠亨被呛了一句不知道怎么往下接，只好转身往自己房间走。

喂，黄冠亨，你为什么要忘带钥匙啊？你知不知道这个点是程序员下班高峰期，网约车排队排到一百号开外，地铁站都是人地铁挤都挤不上去，然后我怕你等太久找了辆共享单车骑回来的。

如果黄冠亨没记错，这应该是几个月来肖德俊第一次对他说这么多话。

抱歉……其实你慢慢回来也可以的，我不是也没有催你……黄冠亨有些愧疚。

你是没有催我，可是你已经告诉了我啊，你说过了我就会放在心上的，一直……一直记挂着……肖德俊的声音逐渐模糊，黄冠亨转过去看他，刚才明明还是微笑着的肖德俊的脸，嘴角撇下来了，眼睛里也噙满了泪。

他想起来了，肖德俊工作压力大的时候容易因为一些小事崩溃，于是他走过去轻轻地抱住了他，又轻轻地拍他的背，他们身高差不多，黄冠亨没法像言情剧男主角那样，把肖德俊按在怀里，让他放肆地哭。

没事啦，我们不都在家里了吗？

黄冠亨越说话肖德俊反而哭得更凶，于是黄冠亨干脆不说话了，只是适时地为肖德俊递上纸巾，然后看着肖德俊把原本就冻得通红的鼻子撸到起皮。

肖德俊哭痛快了，便默默起身去洗澡，洗完澡回房间，看到床头柜上放了一杯热的抹茶拿铁。

手机上显示黄冠亨发的消息：早点睡。

于是肖德俊一个折返回到浴室门前，黄冠亨在里面洗澡。

黄冠亨洗完澡出来，看到肖德俊在浴室门前两眼直勾勾地盯着他，盯得他心里有些毛毛的，没等他说话肖德俊便开了口，今晚好冷，一起睡吧。

黄冠亨是不想拒绝的，但他又要为自己的不想拒绝找个理由，噢，因为他今晚风尘仆仆地赶回来给我开门，还有年末了他压力也挺大的，就当报恩了。

黄冠亨把他的被子也抱到肖德俊房间里，两张被子叠在一起，两个人一起盖，确实比一个人睡暖和多了。肖德俊因为加班到太晚以及才大哭了一场，精神有些亢奋，一时半会睡不着，拉着黄冠亨有一搭没一搭地聊着天。

冠亨，我们来预防感冒吧。肖德俊把头缩进被子里，声音很小，但黄冠亨能听清楚。

预防感冒，就是滚床单嘛。黄冠亨知道的，唉，都躺到一张床上了，来都来了……他掀开被子，缓缓地伏到肖德俊身上，可他撑起身体的时候，手腕不合时宜地痛了一下，他倒吸一口凉气。

UI设计师忙的时候也不比程序员轻松多少，黄冠亨因为有段时间画图太多，一不注意得了腱鞘炎，休息了大半个月才回去工作。腱鞘炎容易复发，不能过度劳累。

你非要哪天欠债到被砍手才肯罢休吗？肖德俊当年说完这句话之后，果断和黄冠亨离了婚。黄冠亨现在想来，当时的他确实需要一些事情来让自己清醒，肖德俊的离开无疑是杀伤力最大的一件，不仅搬了家还换了公司，就差把他所有的联系方式拉黑了，但是肖德俊后来还是向他伸出援手了。

黄冠亨想，肖德俊何尝不是在赌呢？赌这样做能让他浪子回头，赌一个赌徒心里的良知尚未湮灭，赌他不会为了金钱去骚扰和伤害他，真是傻啊，拿自己的人身安全当赌注，还好他赌对了。

还真是两个赌徒，天生一对，可是还有可能吗？旧情复燃，破镜重圆，覆水难收，这几个词总在黄冠亨脑海里循环播放，最终暂停在了覆水难收上，他笑了出来。明明只是因为肖德俊人太好了，才会这样的。

手疼吗？肖德俊拉开床头柜的抽屉，以前这里放着黄冠亨手疼时用的药。

年底我也忙啊，可能也因为今晚太冷了。黄冠亨平躺下来。

少加点班啊。

黄冠亨嘿嘿一笑，不是说好不管我的吗，现在我们扯平了。

肖德俊翻了他一个白眼，拉过他的手要给他擦药。

啊……那个……我很久没用药了，可能已经过期了……

我知道，肖德俊还是给他擦起了药，搬进来那天我就发现药过期了，已经买新的了。

算了，不预防了，感冒就感冒吧。肖德俊把药放回去，然后缩回了被子里。

冠亨，你知道我为什么不装修之前的房子吗？肖德俊侧躺，背对着黄冠亨。

为什么？黄冠亨也曾经想过同样的问题。

因为，不管怎么设想，好像最终都会装成这里的样子。然后我会想到我们一起挑的家私，还有为装修吵过的架……肖德俊觉得似乎自己不能再说下去了，否则恐怕又会哭出来。

而黄冠亨只是温柔地搂住他的腰，对他说：晚安，德俊。

-

黄冠亨醒来的时候肖德俊已经醒了，正裹着被子看他，对视大约十秒后肖德俊开始脸红，然后翻了个身。

黄冠亨突然想逗一下肖德俊，德俊，我们什么时候办离婚啊？

肖德俊蹭地一下从床上坐起来，什么？

黄冠亨强忍住笑，我们不是说好了吗，半年内办离婚。

肖德俊又缩回被子里，被子盖住头，声音闷闷的，我不想离了，再离再结，就是三婚了。

黄冠亨隔着被子抱住他，是啊，我早就这么想了。

终于，他们又用婚姻这个经济契约把彼此绑在一起，从此，再也不分开了。 

Fin


End file.
